


Jin, October of 2012

by HDhq



Category: Block B, Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDhq/pseuds/HDhq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is in a questionable relationship with Jiho (Xero), who works for the wrong people and someday leaves Jin laying on the streets, without leaving a message. Zico accidentally stumbles across Jin and tries to take care of him without being too kind, resulting in giving him the job of the barman at the HD since he has no place to work nor stay. Part of the HD series, introduction of Jin. More stories to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin, October of 2012

Seokjin is a soft person, so easy to break.  
He knows that quite well, but usually he pushes that fact to the back of his head, to the edge of unconsciousness.

I doesn't mean he's weak, quite the contrary. People he'd thought of as friends had told him stories, had confessed their sins- the only person to talk to was always Jin. The only one who wouldn't judge them, the only one who'd help them, no matter what they'd been caught up in. “I don't want to drag you into this...”  
“Then why'd you tell me?”, was what he should have said in all these occasions.  
“What can I do to help you?”, was what he usually said.  
And he kept their secrets to himself, bore whatever they hadn't been able to say to anyone else, the cruelest deeds and most heartbreaking stories and still managed to keep seeing them as friends, always hoping that they'd be able to pull themselves together with a helping hand. So he reached his out and was dragged down.

Time and time again, and he shares their memories and a lot of their scars. Literally. Most are smoothing over, most fading out of conscience, slowly but surely. Only one doesn't seem to leave too soon.

  
“Seokjin, are you with me?” Jin blinked his eyes open. His head felt like it was about to burst into millions of shards, the soft voice carefully snaking into his mind and keeping him from sinking into something that would probably have been a mixture of needed sleep and a blackout. “You shouldn't fall asleep till we're home... It's cold and you're hurt.” He didn't really feel cold right now, he just felt uncomfortable, with his head having sunken back against the wall in impending sleep and his legs pulled up on the small seat. He straightened them and sat up, staring onto the gray floor of the subway station. “I'm okay... Jiho, help me up, please”, he was slowly sinking forward, brain too tired to be able to keep his body awake. Fingers slid into his tousled hair and he was pulled against Jiho's stomach and buried his face into the fabric of his shirt. Seokjin could sense his voice more than he heard it, when he talked. “I'm sorry I dragged you into this...” Jin refrained from shaking his head, just enjoying the touch that seemed to ease the pain. “Glad I could help you.” Jiho's stomach trembled as he laughed lowly. “You should be working in a callcenter. - Hey, stay awake.” He lifted Jin's head, to look into his eyes. “Just bring me home...”

Sometimes, he remembers it, remembers who left it there on his neck. It hasn't even been that long, since he has last seen Jiho, but whenever he thinks of him now, it's like they met in another life, or another timeline.

“Seokjin, are you with me?” Jin snapped out of his daze. He'd been staring at Jiho's face, wondering. Not even realizing he'd been talking. “No, not really.” He was lying on his back, head rested in a huge pillow and slightly turned so he could watch Jiho walk about the room. He stopped in his tracks to look at Seokjin. His annoyed expression faded as he came over to him and crawled on top of him. “It's too bad your wound hasn't healed completely yet”, he said, grin on his lips, “You know I'll need you with me tonight?” Jin averted his gaze, pressing his lips into a thin line. He wasn't predicting a happy end for what Jiho was up to. And apart from his worries about Jiho he couldn't see himself up for anything yet. “Why do you still get mixed up with these people, I don't get it”, he said, eyes turning back to Jiho's face. “You've been hurt more often than I have been...why-” “Don't know. The excitement? The money? And with you it's even more fun. It's nice to know that I'll have you with me forever, can have you whenever...” He left his sentence without end and leaned down to kiss him,to leave him breathless as they parted, lips still touching when Jiho started speaking again. “The things I'd like to do to you now...” Seokjin pulled away from underneath him, pushing the slight fear that had been running through him more often lately, as far aside as he could.

He reminds him of his fragility, after all he'd been the one who -despite of Seokjin's will power- had broken him. His trust, his heart, his skin.

“Jin...” He trembled at Jiho's voice, hoarse with lust, breathed against his neck. He was stumbling backwards, the younger pushing against him. His shirt had come off the second Jiho had thrown the door shut behind them, not wasting one moment to grab Jin by his collar and catch him in a rough kiss. His cold fingers tangled in his hair, as he tugged his head back to latch his lips onto his neck, sucking the skin in between his teeth, the other hand scratching down his lower back, then to the buckle of his belt and back again, as if he couldn't decide whether to pull him as close as was possible or to get to reach more of his naked body.  
Eventually, he was grinding into him, breath labored, his voice breaking with the few words that tumbled over his lips. Jin felt dizzy, blood rushing, whole buddy throbbing with a numb pain mixed with lust, moans escaping and maybe Jiho's name, but he wasn't too sure. He held onto Jiho like he could just disappear if he let go even for one second so he tried to keep his control and his breath as calm as possible. But still he was trembling helplessly and his moaning turned into a cry, when Jiho's teeth broke the skin on his chest. Jin's hands slipped from his shoulders as his movements slowed down and came to a halt, one automatically covering the bite, the other raised and cupped Jiho's face. Who grinned at him and bent down, Jin's hand coming to lie in the nape of his neck, to kiss and suck at where he'd drawn blood - again. Jin shivered, it hurt. “You'll leave a scar”, he whispered, voice strained. Jiho brought his lips to his ear. “...So you can't forget me.”

It's strange how curious his choice of words is when he thinks of Jiho. And he wonders how he doesn't think of him in any negative way, he still isn't capable to do so. He's too much his softhearted self to hold grudges. Something Zico can't accept and doesn't want to understand.

 

“Hey boy. You with me?” The voice sounded to Seokjin as if it had to reach him below meters of water. He didn't know it, but he clasped to it like a drowning man to a life saver and somehow managed to get to the surface again. He felt spent, chest aching and apart from that he felt completely numb and he was shivering from the cold. “Did you plan on sleeping in the streets?” The voice asked in an annoyed tone, “Didn't find anyone to take you home tonight?” Jin's vision only cleared slowly, showing the owner of the voice, a young man, around his age. His hair might have been blue, but Jin didn't trust his recollection of the night. His eyes, he remembered very well, scared him so much, it prolonged the span after having coming back to his senses in which he wasn't able to talk or even move. The man clicked his tongue, one eyebrow raised. Opposed to this he held Jin upright and was carefully caressing his cheek, obviously worried. “What did they put in your drink, seriously. Those bastards... If they have a corpse here or some case of rape, there's no way the police will not find out about- Hey, pretty. Are you back?” Jin's eyes had gone wide, he sat up and clasped his hands into the man's black sweater. “A corpse? Rape? What's happened?” He received a very irritated look. “See, cutie, you're the one who seems to have been fucked with. Maybe literally, not sure.” Seokjin's gaze wavered, totally lost. He tried to recall why he was sitting here, in front of the club he'd accompanied Jiho to, jacket gone, shirt torn, caked blood on his bottom lip. Nothing returned to him. “Have you seen me... inside the club already?” A considering look and a slow nod. Jin was afraid to ask. “What's with... the boy I came with?” “...You arrived with him? Well. That's too bad.” Jin felt like crying, he tugged on the fabric, from which he hadn't loosened his hands once. “Is he hurt? Has he left? Has he said anything?” He had indeed talked to him, had been kissing him. Seokjin's heart dropped. Had changed his mind, as he's seen him saunter off with a small group of people, Jin among them. “You were so wasted already. I thought he'd take you home.”

Meeting Zico hadn't been the worst thing that ever happened to him, but had the circumstances been more favorable, he might never have gotten as close to him as he is now. Which wouldn't be be the worst thing, either.

“Jin, hello there. Got back to your feet?” Seokjin looked up from his glass – sparkling water. He'd had enough alcohol for the next years- and forced a smile onto his lips, nodding. “Don't lie”, Zico flung himself onto the chair next to him, “You're trying not to break out crying.” Jin bit his lip and lowered his gaze. “He's gone, right?” Jin winced. “And by the look of it”, Zico continued, scanning him, “You haven't been sleeping too much the last two days, have you? Don't tell me, you lived together?!” He felt the first tear roll and winced again, at the cry Zico let out. “Jeeesus, that's why you shouldn't let somebody live with you! Or even let somebody let you live with them!” He hit him over the back of his head, breaking the dam. Tears started streaming down Jin's face, but somehow he managed to keep his voice calm. “I really-”  
“God, don't tell me! You loved him? You trusted him? You cared for him? Do not. You do not can do so. See where it got you. Hurt, one night you won't ever be able to remember, the lack of your purse, your key and thus your apartment. I'm neither for nor against the law, but I suggest you go ask the cops for help.” Seokjin started to suspect that Zico would die through a stroke because of him in the moment he cried out again, tearing at his hair like a mad man. “You don't want to get your doubtful lover boy in trouble.” Jin expected another tantrum, but Zico calmed down, anger seemingly leaving with one deep sigh. “I refuse to ask you about that. I really do”. His voice got more gentle. “What are you up to now?” “I don't know”, he choked out and then his shoulders started trembling, sobs shaking his body.

Seokjin sighs. Zico still teases him for his breakdown back then. He shouldn't do that. On the other hand he could tease him with the fact, that he was still around and that it was Zico's fault. Because he'd cared for him.

“You're too nice”, Zico had grumbled, like many of the people around him do. “And so easy to break. It's so easy, it's not even funny anymore. Holy mother of your ovaries.” “What are you even saying?”, Jin said, puzzled. “I don't know”; Zico laughed, a slightly mad edge to it, “You're already driving me nuts, princess. Okay, I know someone...” “You'll help me?” “No. You'll serve me. And other people. Can you work in a bar? … Ah, why did you drag me into your petty life?” “I'm sorry...” He was hit over the back of his head again. He often was, one day he started returning the slaps. “Don't apologize. Don't think, I like you. You only have to apologize to people who like you and people you like – no, you don't like me. Your lover boy would have more than one reason to apologize to you.”

 

Once in a while he wonders if he'll come across Jiho again. Probably not. For the better, probably too. Chances are, Zico is right, and Jin would forgive him. Forgive. Would forget how hurt he'd been. Maybe still is. But Jin is too soft a person to hold grudges. Zico always rolls his eyes. “That's why you're so easy to break.”


End file.
